game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Undefined
Undefined is a cyberpunk role-playing video game developed by DECA USA and published by Infinite Development Incorporated. The game focuses on a group of people referred to as "The Graveyard Children", a by society abandoned generation of the lowest social class, who set out to take matters in their own hands by replicating the obligatory neuralchip to enter the city and make a change. Undefined is a core RPG, offering a wide variety of possibilities to complete the game, both violent and non-violent options. The game uses dialogue interactions with other NPCs as a core feature and thus relies on a strong cast of characters. Each main character of the Graveyard Children is a mentor for a method of completing the game. Gameplay Undefined is played from a third-person perspective and set in the open world referred to as Fortune and it's suburbs. Players are tasked with taking "revenge on the city", which is open for intepretation. They can pursue multiple paths by interacting with dedicated NPCs and quests. An exemple, players could decide to take down the city's higher officials through the underworld and join Fortune's syndicate and earning the trust of the Syndicate boss. However, Undefined doesn't guide the player in any way. From the start on, the player is free to do what he wants, including doing nothing by accepting his fate and integrating in the city. Fortune offers a lot of recreational events that have nothing to do with the main plotline. An exemple is an in-universe video game, which can be played in multiplayer in the game itself. Part of the character creation, players can select augmentations in the graveyard chopshop. However, these augmentations are permanent and can't be reversed. They can be modified however, either weaponizing them or keeping them fit for regular civilization. The augmentation system requires well-grounded choices from players, as the augmentations could make them identify as outcasts and thus aren't able to get back into society in a civil way. Plot In the future people are experimenting with augmentations and stuff and people slowly evolve into hybrids. To control this, almost all people are chipped with an augmentation control chip to control their power and prevent terrorism. However, this only applies to the rich and middle class, as the 5% of poor people can't get augmentations and aren't chipped. They are abandoned by society during the evolution. Poor families are de facto banished from the city and settle in the suburb graveyards. The main character, Marcus Reach, was one of many orphaned children, whose parents died of a pandemic sweeping the graveyards.He and fate partners team up and start an augmentation chopshop. They create their own control chip that identifies as the real one, but offers no limitations. They go back into society with one goal, break the system that broke them. They are unmarked ones, they are Undefined. Characters Protagonists *'Marcus Reach' (Troy Baker) - Graveyard Child, Playable Character *'Sarah LeMarque' (Ashley Johnson) - Graveyard Child, Anarchist-Method Mentor *'Jethro Kayne '(Michael Mando) - Graveyard Child, Syndicate-Method Mentor *'Lyan Ambrose' (Laura Bailey) - Graveyard Child, Economist-Method Mentor *'David Wade' (Lane Edwards) - Graveyard Child, Graveyard-Method Mentor *'Samuel Abrams' (Michael B. Jordan) - Graveyard Child, Vigilante-Method Mentor *'Julia Lynd '(TBA) - Graveyard Child, Politcal-Method Mentor *'Brian Kang' (Steven Yeun) - Graveyard Child, Assassin-Method Mentor *'Wesley Miles' (Rami Malek) - Graveyard Child, Puppetmaster-Method Mentor Other *'The Anarchist '(Sharlto Copley) *'The Economist '(Kevin Spacey) *'The Syndicate' (Robert Patrick) Achievements Expansions *Undefined: Ghost in the Machine Category:Weejoh- - Category:DECA Category:Infinite Development Incorporated